


On The Job

by minkmix



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: I wrote this after the infamous power outage that put the entire eastern seaboard in the dark for a week.





	On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this after the infamous power outage that put the entire eastern seaboard in the dark for a week._

"Aren't you on duty?" The angel asked in a tone that resembled a school teacher's.

They had been sitting in a comfortable laze only occasionally pointing out to each other a particularly interesting tug or garbage barge that drifted by far below them in the New York Harbor.

Crowley shrugged. Leaning back on his hands, sunglasses on despite the hour, clad in black jeans, snake skin boots and white piped cowboy shirt, a pleasant ocean wind stirred playfully through his dark hair.

"Pity you can't see more of the stars from even up here?" Aziraphale sighed forlornly. "I was sort of in the mood to see stars."

The demon considered this as he reflected on how much he preferred the city of New York during the night in this century. He liked the massive columns of smoke that seemed to hover motionless above the stacks from the factories along the river, and how they glowed nuclear orange from the sodium street lamps. He enjoyed the volcanic hot air that gushed up like from subway grates on the sidewalks. Sure, that mayor had utterly ruined most of it by giving the place a curfew and a smoking ban but there was so much less of the feces one used to have to put up with. One couldn't argue much about the place not being literally the swamp it used to be. But as the angel said, the 21st century wasn't very conducive to starlight.

"Didn't they do a lovely job?" Aziraphale idly swung his legs. "The Americans have so few really nice things you think they'd keep better care of them."

Crowley was distracted by a voracious river rat fighting another river rat of equal voraciousness over what looked like either a rotted tire or a human limb. "Hm?"

"The statue?" Aziraphale explained with an annoyed gesture over his shoulder behind them. They were seated about 300 feet from the ground on the patina green metal grated balcony that grandly circled the now recently re-burnished gold leafed torch of the Statue of Liberty.

Crowley shrugged again as he was silently cheering the rat on the left because things on the left just seemed to appeal to him more. Sadly, the right rat made off triumphantly with the human limb and/or tire. And with a sigh, he knew that his procrastination could only last so long before as he was required to do, as Aziraphale had asked, his duty.

"Right then." He said with a note of finality. "Work to be done I guess."

With a flash of his scarcely blinking eyes behind his sleek Wayfarers, he was suddenly and instantly not quite the shape he been a moment before.

Aziraphale blinked at the large black serpent now seated next to him. "Feeling a bit nostalgic?"

Crowley was feeling enigmatic and said nothing.

Aziraphale absently patted the thick coil of snake that began to wind around his middle. "Now, now, no one likes to go on to toil but we all must, you know, toil?"

Crowley traveled in slow line up Aziraphale's back pausing a moment for the view and then disrupted the angel's neatly crossed legs by burrowing under him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in exasperation when Crowley appeared from between his legs. The slither continued upwards until the broad slick head was eye to eye with the angel's. Crowley's long pink forked tongue flickered suggestively against Aziraphale's neck and now blushing cheek.

Aziraphale's breath caught in his throat. "Oh-oh?"

The demon began to move. Not quickly, or roughly, nor hardly really at all. A smooth slow undulation of his form and a slight squeeze made the angel's eyes flutter closed and invoke a small surprised moan.

"You are doing that-on-on purpose!" Aziraphale admonished as harshly as he could manage.

Crowley carried patiently on.

The angel's soft moans were very encouraging.

A slow shift forward and the serpent leaned Aziraphale back so he could face the hidden stars he loved so much. But the angels eyes were closed. Crowley hissed a grin as he did like nothing better than to make an angel sweat.

" _...ahhhun..._ " The angel writhed just a little.

Just above them a single bare bulb flickered out and popped, sending a small shower of glass down over them.

Crowley was pleased but it was not nearly quite enough. The demon's body faded in and away from the serpent to the man to the demon and in-between. The shifts and sights were unseen to Aziraphale's closed eyes as the demon worked around the angel below and within and above and over...

"OH! _hunghhhh uNnnnNNN_..."

With a whir and dying whine, the massive bank of flood lights that lay around the foot of the Lady Liberty all went out leaving all of Liberty Island dark.

"Oh-OHH! uNnnn UN!... _unn_...UN..!"

Like a string of fireworks, the power stations on each Isle in the Harbor flared and popped. Ellis, Far Rockaways and off away by Jones Beach even Governors blinked out. Several small substations erupted in soundless explosions along the Staten Island shore. The sizzle and snap of power lines could be heard over loading all over the city as they showered sparks into the night sky.

"....UNNN UNNN OHHH _GOD_."

Aziraphale's body seized in Crowley's coils, his hands frozen on the cool scales, thighs carefully held, his gently constricted chest heaving once, and then twice then three times before he made one-

Last.

Final.

Whimper.

The distant brilliant flare of a fireball burst silently on the far off horizon, just above the central Newark, New Jersey electrical power station, trailing up into the sky like an inverted comet towards the heavens.

Crowley watched in professional satisfaction as the entire New York City power grid blinked out section by section in vast enormous puzzle pieces.

The serpent form was gone, leaving Aziraphale to sit up in flushed breathless confusion.

The angel blinked wide eyed at the rapidly disappearing skyline. "YOU." He shoved at Crowley, beyond mortified. "You DID do that on purpose!!"

The betrayed and wounded look alongside the pink tinge on the sublime face made the demon laugh just a small bit.

"I've decided to do some outsourcing." Crowley reasoned with a smile.

Aziraphale was frowning profusely at him.

"Look." Crowley pointed up.

The dark city had turned into a steady and sudden angry stream of car horns and the screeching brakes of the taxi cabs. But above the chaos and the absence of the blare of skyscraper office lights, blinking red antenna and neon backwash.....there were quite a number of glittering stars.

With a sigh, the angel begrudgingly laid his head on Crowley's shoulder.

"I will not under any circumstances, " Aziraphale warned. "... be charmed."

Crowley silently considered it all in all, a job well done.


End file.
